


Failing

by nicoleiacross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's failed people before; but, not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This could fit into a number of verses--canon, 2014, cage!fic, any number of the AUs I've got with my girlfriend. Take your pick and go with it :3  
> Headcanon applied that Archangels can mold their own vessels (if playing in canon/2014), otherwise, my generalised play-by for Michael is Zachary Quinto, as usual :3  
> On an end note, this got written because I went to see Into Darkness again and REGRETED EVERY GORRAM MINUTE OF IT /cries

> **word approximation.** 345
> 
> **fandom & verse.** spn. n/a (midam, could apply to many verses.)
> 
> _[in relation](http://prompts-and-pointers.tumblr.com/post/51738255210/something-tragic-has-happened-but-never-clarify) _

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Michael hears the pounding in his ears, but his focus is on the fading pulse under his fingertips; on the fading scars on pale wrists. Adam barely muffles a pathetic attempt at a whine and presses closer, turns so his face is in Michael’s arm.

 

“Michael, I—” The words cut off with a violent cough and Michael holds him tighter, closer, and tries to ignore the swelling in his chest that mimics emotion.

“Do not speak.” He tries not to sound panicked and hopes he doesn’t come across as harsh, “Save your strength… everything will be fine.”

He feels the amused, forced smile against his arm, “Thought you never lied, Mikey….”

“I am not. It will all be fine. Gabriel—one of them will find us. Raphael or—or Castiel or Batlhazar—Dean, even, perhaps Sam—”

“No, they won’t.”

A shaky breath. Adam’s losing his grip, despite a desperate attempt to keep one hand fisted firmly in Michael’s sleeve, “Michael, I’m scared….”

“Do not be.” Michael cradles him, ignores the prick at his eyes (a sensation he’d long forgotten), “Do not be afraid… everything will be all right.” The words are slowly becoming a broken record of a mantra.

“How come you’re never scared?”

 _I am scared_. The words won’t form; he shakes his head, presses a kiss to the dirty blonde hair.

“Help me… not be scared… I don’t want to be scared, Michael.”

“I… cannot.”

“Why not?”

Michael’s vision is blurring as the pulse fades beneath his fingertips, “Because… I am failing….”

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment his pulse stops. He can’t pinpoint when he realizes that Adam’s gone. He just knows that he stops moving… and that he doesn’t notice until someone is trying to pry his arms loose and pull him upright.

The voice is distant—he can’t recognize it—and all he knows is he’s failed. He’s failed again.

He’d failed Lucifer.

Failed Castiel. Gabriel. Joshua. Father.

He failed all of them.

None of them so much as he’s failed Adam, though.


End file.
